A Whole New Story
by xTheDoctorsBackx
Summary: Maleficent was never alone when she thought about it, she always had her brother, Finnick, who never made excuses to get away from her and never let her down. Except once when he let her down when she needed him most, when a boy took everything away from her and Finnick broke the most important promise in her life. *Warning* If you haven't seen the movie then don't read this.*
1. Chapter 1: Meet Finnick

*A whole new story*

Maleficent wasn't actually alone when she thought about it. She always had her brother, Finnick, at her side. He would never make up excuses to get away from her and would never let her down. The only time he did was when she needed him most, when she met a boy who would take away everything from her and that was when he broke one of the most important promises in her

(Maleficent's POV) "You know what's strange about us Maleficent?" Finnick asked as the two of them lied in thier tree, watching the Moors run free. "What could possibly be strange about us, besides the fact that we're the largest fairies in the Moors, or the fact that you wouldn't of guessed us to be brother and sister, or-," Finnick decided to just cut her off right there because he was almost on the verge of just laughing. "No, first of all, your the fairy, I'm a Dragonbound(Basically a human with dragon wings) and no it's not because people wouldn't have thought that a dark-chestnut haired girl with beutiful light-green eyes and large beutiful feathered wings like you would be the sister of a hansome blond guy with red tips on his hair and dragon wings like me-," Before flashing his 'so called' dazzling smirk, causing Maleficent to just laugh before Finnick continued. "Wouldn't be the fact, the fact is that no matter where you are or when I'm there with you, I will always protect you. No matter how unsensitive you were about when I flew into a tree, I'll always protect you," Finnick then rolled on to his side in their tree to look at Maleficent before sticking out his pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" He asked. Maleficent just smiled before sticking out her pinkie and giving the pinkie.

"Come on, let's go fly," She said with a smile. Then the both of them quickly stood up and started flapping their wings. "Race you to the fairies, fist one there gets to here the news, oh, and don't go running into any more trees," Maleficent said to Finnick before jumping off the tree and spreading her wings waiting for the perfect moment to let them carry her off, and as soon as she was a split second before hitting the ground she flapped her wings as quickly as she could before bursting off through the sky, with Finnick on her heels. She loved to feel the air run through her skin and her hair while she would say kind things to all the creatures of the Moors. As soon as she saw the fairies she quickly dived in for a landing, as she was landing softly she wondered where Finnick was."Maleficent,Maleficent!" the small fairies said,'Apparently thier awful worried or excited about something' she thought before smiling, "Yes?" she asked. "Well-,"  
the red fairy started before getting cut off by the blue fairy, "It's my turn to tell her, you told her and Finnick the news last time," the fairy exclaimed. "The tree guards found a human boy!" The yellow fairy told Maleficent before looking towards the others. "Sorry," She said, clearly embaressed with her out burst, but to clear the silence Finnick finally came along."Sorry got caught in a mud war with the little water trolls, hey ladies," Finnick says before flashing them his 'amazing' just rolled her eyes as the fairies did a girly giggle before telling Finnick to come on and explaining on the way that the tree guards had found a human boy.

"So we're gonna go help or are you just going to go sightseeing?" Finnick questioned on the way. "We're gonna help," She replied before the both of them landed in the middle of where the tree guards stood waiting for the boy to come out of a cave. "Hey, come out, we don't murder for stealing here,"Maleficent said softly. "No, I don't want to, plus those things are ugly to look at," the boy said. "See I told you I wasn't the only one who thought thaa-," Maleficent turned and gave Finnick that 'Shut up before you get yourself in trouble' glare."Yeah, he's totally wrong," Finnick said before putting his hands behind his back, trying to play it cool. "Don't listen to them, I think you're looking exceptionally hansome today,both of you," Maleficent told the tree guards before they bowed to her. "Please come out, I won't hurt you," Maleficent said, once again trying to be soft so she wouldn't scare him. She watched as the boy carefully walked out of the cave, he was pretty small so she didn't think he was fully grown, but just to be sure she asked the boy, "Are you fully grown?" She asked. "No," He responded, before staring at her wings then looking towards Finnick. "I think he is just a boy," Maleficent tells the guards as they start to retreat. "And your just a girl along with him just being a boy," The boy said. "What is your name?" Maleficent asked before the guards left her and Finnick with the boy alone. "Stefan, and you two are?" Stefan asked. "My name is Maleficent, and this is my brother Finnick," Maleficent said with a smile before looking towards Finnick, only to see him glaring at Stefan. 'What's with him?' She thought to herself.

(Finnick's POV) After a few years Maleficent and Stefan grew to have something more then just a friendship, and to think that it all started when Stefan,a boy who hardly had anything, threw away one of his only possesions just to hold her hand. As she grew her powers grew with her,Maleficent spent almost all her time with Stefan, so much time that she started forgetting Finnick was around. While she was with Stefan, Finnick spent his days practicing with weapons and shields and anything he could entertain himself with, since he was the one with no magic, he spent his time training his senses, extremely sensitive hearing and the ability to do something special, he could move things with his mind. He could do it when he and Maleficent were kids just he didn't have a strong control of it. Finnick lied there in he and Maleficent's tree, and awaited Maleficent's return for she was with Stefan who had returned atleast 6 years after Maleficent's 16th birthday. He had given her what he called True Love's Kiss for her 16th birthday, but then he just seemed to disappear. Finnick was very happy once he did for he never had a good feeling about the strange human, and to add to it, he comes back 6 years to 'warn' Maleficent about what the king wnats to do to her. Finnick just told himself that he was over-reacting and let himself fall asleep "Maleficent's probably asleep next to her 'True love'," He muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep.

*A few hours later, as soon as dawn hit the horizon...*

Finnick awoke to a scream, a cry of pain. He knew to well who's cry of pain that was. Finnick quickly gets up and jumps off the tree he had slept in and starts flapping his wings to go faster as soon as he was high enough. He then flew quickly as he could towards the cry, 'Come on, just a little faster,' He thinks to himself before bursting off as quick as he could manage without flying into something. As soon as he got to where he wanted to be he quickly landed and looked for the only one thing he was looking for. He didn't see anything, but, once he took a second look he saw it, he saw Maleficent. Finnick saw a sight that brought him on the verge of crying, his little sister lied there with her wings clipped off, leaving her flightless. He ran over to her before kneeling at her side and grabbing her limp body,pulling her towards him before hugging her and digging his face into her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Finnick cried out to her, happy to find that his little sister could still move for she had moved her hand to softly stroke the back of his hair since it was sticking up so intensely. But what really broke Finnick was when Maleficent hugged back and he felt tears run over his shoulder and back. Finnick softly layed down Maleficent before standing up, he just didn't want Maleficent seeing him like this since Finnick's never been this mad in, well...ever. He decided he'd just let it out so he walked over to the water bank before he started yelling out and screaming. Due to finnick's anger he raised his hands and focused his mind on the water, he wanted it to move, to raise and splash it down, just to get his anger out. But he couldn't focus his mind enough so he ended up raising the water before it spiraled and flew off before dropping somewhere else where apparently it hit someone cause he heard a cry. "Finnick, please don't leave me alone," Maleficent said to him. Finnick smiled and walked over to her before sitting beside her and picking her up to settle her in his lap, before just looking in her pretty, light-green eyes. "I would never leave you," Finnick softly whispered to Maleficent,  
he was surprised his sister wasn't freaked out by Finnick for he had never told her he could do what he had just done with the water. But after a while, Finnick went back to hugging Maleficent because he had failed his promise to keep her safe, and due to that, Maleficent lost one of the most important things in her life, her wings.


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Diavel

(Maleficent's POV) Maleficent knew Finnick felt bad for not being there for her and for not telling her what he had the capibility of doing. But she just felt like she couldn't forgive him, not yet. Not until he proved himself to her. Because here she stood, she had taken on a role no creature in the Moors had intended to be taken. She had become a queen, the queen of the Moors who ruled in darkness, something Finnick didn't understand. He didn't understand what had changed about his little sister, but he decided he wouldn't find out, for he had sworn to her that he wouldn't let her down and would stand by her side at her service. But till then, they sat there, in a large, cracked and broken-down tower of the large, destroyed castle found in the center of the Moors. "Maleficent," Finnick said softly, almost in a whisper tone. "What?" She responded before standing and walking over to the large missing piece of the tower to look out to the Moors. "I wanted to make you a promise," Finnick told her as he walked over to look out as well. "What promise would that be and make sure that it won't be broken," Maleficent said harshly before turning to stare at her brother, but only to see him kneel on one knee before her arm held across his chest. "I promise to you that I will not use my wings until I find and help you reclaim yours," Finnick said as if he were being commanded by a general. "And how would you do that," Maleficent snapped, she was nice and kind but for the last few weeks she has found herself's niceness and kindness slipping into the darkness which had started to form around her. She watched Finnick intensely, waiting for an answer, but instead of getting one she watched as Finnick slowly folded them in and againest his body, and after a few moments they seemed to disappear. "Then how are you of any use to me now?" Maleficent asked. Finnick still didn't speak, he rather grabbed the knives sitting at his belt before giving them a twirl and throwing them at the nearby wall. "I'm still your brother, even if you are queen," He said sharply before walking off through the tower. Maleficent sighed before sitting against the tower wall, after sitting for a few moments a crow flied by and landed on a piece of the broken tower's edges. Maleficent gave it a small, quick glance and did a small blow of her magic to give it a slight push.

*A few days later...*

(Finnick's POV) "So why are we here watching this crow?" Finnick whispered as quietly as he could from their hiding place in the tall grass. "Shhh...," Maleficent said as they watched what was happening, a man and his dogs had caught a raven in a net and Maleficent apparently wished to watch, but Finnick wasn't prepared for what was going to happen before he gets shoved in to the commotion. The man and his dogs just turn towards Finnick before the man asks, "What're you doing here?" He asks with a screeching, scrawny voice. Finnick was panicking on the inside, for he didn't know what to do. It wasn't one of those moments where he had to get out a weapon or use his power, and he didn't have magic so he just quickly said, "Ummm...Hey, look over there!". As soon as the man looked he quickly went up to the man and punched him. "Ow! That hurt, a lot!" Finnick yelled before grabbing the man and dragging him back to his cart. As soon as Finnick got back he quickly looked around for Maleficent, when he didn't find her in sight he went over to the net and pulled it up and let the raven out before it jumped and landed on his arm. "Why you have an interesting response to people like me, well, I wouldn't call myself a 'person'," Finnick says to the bird, before laughing a little to himself. "I'm talking to a bird, wow. If only you weren't a bird, than maybe we could've been friends," As Finnick finishes he catches a glimpse of something in the tall grass, but before he could check it out he found himself in the situation of what they call 'personal space'. Because before he knew there was a man in front of him, a little too close in front of him for his liking. And by the time he takes a second glance he finds himself in a more important situation, "If you don't mind can you please move back," Finnick asks before putting a hand up to his face to cover his eyes. Finnick was really happy once the very NAKED man backed off a bit. "What did you do with my beautiful body?" The man asked but then Finnick looked up and saw Maleficent chuckling a bit at Finnick before answering the man's question. "I gave my brother here a friend, because if it wasn't for him you would've been beaten to death," Maleficent said before looking towards Finnick. "I'm sorry, for saving my life I'm forever in your dept," The man said before walking over to Finnick to help him up. "Woah, woah, woah, the only reason I ended up saving you is because Maleficent pushed me in, your forever in her dept. Plus, we need to get you some clothes," Finnick said taking the hand but still not looking towards the man. "What shall I call you?" Maleficent asked sternly. "Diavel," The man said.

*Author's note: Sorry it's so short, me and my friend are having a war to see who can make the better Fanfic about 'How Saw Should've Ended'* :) See ya


End file.
